Trapped with a ZAFT poilet
by sailor-z-360
Summary: I decided to make the island sceen last longer...more twists, more humor, and a lot more cagalliathrun fluff. NOT A LEMMON!


**Disclamir:** do i look like I own Gundam Seed?

* * *

**Trapped with a ZAFT Poilet**

_By Sailor Z 360_

* * *

_Why oh why did I have to go out and help Mue La Flagga attack that carrier? If I had just stayed I would have not gotten shot down and stranded on this stupid Island. Oh well, might as well check out this floating chunk of land and see what I have._

Cagalli Jumped out of her Air craft and landed in the ocean. She then relized that her bag was floating away. Making a grab and missing she ended up letting go of the Craft and falling into the water. Making a desprit grab for the sky grasper, she manages to keep her self above the water. The bag drifted away to sea.

"Great, just great"

Getting to the beach, she desided it would be best to see if the island was inhabbited.

As she walked through the forest terrain, up a large hill, and getting scratched, and poked by the many twigs laying around. Soon she came to a spot where she could see the ocean not to far away.

"Wow, this is a tiny island," she mused.

Then she saw something that made her stop. A man clad in a red and white combat suit. He was facing away from her so she couldn't make out the features of his face. He had sholder length blue hair and was about 5'8 in hight.

"A ZAFT poilet?"

Finding her gun luckly still on her waist she pulled it out. The man must of heard her gun click when she revloved the bulit because he suddenly turned. Dodging a fatal shot, instead just scraping his right sholder. He grabed for his gun but a bulit hit it and knocked it out of his reach. He had no choice but to run for cover.

Running towards a large rock, he hid behind it. Cagalli slid down to the beach he was on, being that where she was was higher elevated then the beach. She looked at the gun and then at the rock that the man was taking cover in. She side steped towards the gun. When she thought the coast was clear she bent down to pick up the gun.

The man must have climbed up the rock and on to higher elevation and made his way to her that way because suddenly he jumped from above and kicked both guns out of her hands. Tackling her to the ground he grabed her collar and placed his weight on his forearm which was pressed against her chest. He had a knife. Raising it above his head he was about to stab her when she let out a loud scream in terror.

Looking closer he saw that this was no soilder. His eyes widend in confusion. "A girl?"

"Yes a girl! What is it with you men?" _First Kira. When I first met him he thought I was a guy too! Until a wind knocked my hat away. Then he saw my hair and it clicked that I was a girl. Then there was that time he saw me in a dress. He Just had to say "Your a girl!" I had replied "I THOUGHT WE HAD ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT I AM A GIRL" Then he had to think quick and he came up with "No not that... it just reminds me agian you are a girl" Then those to coordinators started laughing at me. I had never been so embarresed. Kira did look sorry and embarressed he humiliated me with those stupid unthought over remarks he said. Oh well, I just hope I will live long enough to see him at least on last time._

The man had Sea green eyes. His blue hair was at a side part. His bangs fell a bit over his eyes. _Wow he's hot... I did not just think that... but he his darn it!_ It was true. He was one of the hottest guys she had ever seen up close. His voice was clear, but not all that deep. It suited him wonderfully.

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

It was then I relized he was sitting on top of me with all his weight on his forearm which was pressed against my breasts. I watched as he followed my gaze which had drifted to his arm. He moved his arm off my chest but still held on to my collar. He lifted me up to a sitting possition and got behind me. I was scared stiff. He grabed his bag which was like the one that I lost and pulled out some rope. He held my wrists as he tied them tightly, but not so tightly it hurt. Then he came in front of me and tide my ankles togeather. He picked up my gun and through it far out into the ocean. Just great.

He picked up his gun as well and placed it in the gun pouch on his waist.

"Wait here," he said and walked off. It was then I relized Why he was here. He was in the Carrier craft that shot me down. He is what I saw them eject. There was a gundam. sitting on the beach and here I didn't even notice it until now. I watched as the man walked to the rope with the foot loop and rode it up to the cockpit.

I rolled on to my stomic and began to inch towards shelter. It looked as it was about to rain. I was on a step hill and I lost my grip and rolled down into the tide pools. The rope got caught in the rocks. I tried to get up up but a wave knocked me down. I couldn't get loose.

"Hey there." It was the man.

"What do you want?" I asked irritibly.

"So why are you down there?"

"I fell. Now since your standing there. Help me get up!"

He crouched down and held on to my shoulder lifting me up. I reached under me and freed my wrist ropes from the rock. He then picked me up gently and placed me in an upright possition. His hand was still on my shoulder.

A crab came from my back and onto his hand. We both just watched as the crab crawled up his arm, only to fall down into the tide pools. The man chuckled softly.

"Whats so funny? Don't they have crabs up in PLANTS?"

"No, they don't. They don't have anything like it. This is the first time I've ever been to earth after all, so it's also my first time on the beach." Turning he said "Oh and I think you have a stow-away."

Lifting up my shirt and undershirt a crab fell out. "Oh, your right..." What did he do look down my shirt? I decided not to ask. When I did this I saw a faint tint of pink on this check... my guess is he did...

It started to rain. I hoped out into and open area and let the rain fall down.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you think? I'm washing of the sand... It feels so good." I heard him walk up behind me. I heard his knife click. I was about to turn around to see what he was doing, when I felt the knife go inbetween my wrists and cut my ropes. He then went down and did the same for my ankles.

"What are you doing?"

"You can fight all you want, but your harmless without a weapon."

"I could take your gun when your off gaurd."

"Take my gun, and I will be forced to kill you."

We went to seek shelter under some palm trees. Not that it did any good, I was already soaking wet. Soon enough after about twenty minutes the rain let up. I was freezing cold.

The man soon saw that I was sivering... "You need to get out of those wet clothes" he said.

"And change into what? I don't have any extra clothes."

"And I really don't want to have a sick girl on my hands. I know this probly isn't going to sound right but I must insist you take OFF your clothes."

"WHAT ARE YOU SOME SORT OF PERVERT!"

"Look, I have one blanket in my supplies. Just strip down to your underwhear and cover yourself up with the blanket. I won't look. I promise."

"How Do I know you'll keep your word..."

"It's either trust me, or get hoplessly sick and die from lack of enough medical supplies here."

"Fine... but if you look you ARE going to get it."

After going off to his gundam he returned a few moments later with A nice large blanket. He placed it down and turned around. I made sure that he wasn't looking. He didn't appear to be.

"Hurry up! I don't hear you moving... I don't have all day. I want to make a fire before night fall."

I turned away from him and I took off my green cargo pants, green cargo vest, boots, and red T-shirt. All I was left in now was a this green tank top bra and matching bikini underwhere. Think goodness I didn't decide to be weird and where a thong today! I rapped myself in a blanket turned around.

"You can look now."

He turned around and after telling me not to go to far, set out to find fire wood. He came back and made A nice fire. Just in time it was getting dark. He left to go to his gundam and came back with food. He started to cook it.

I sat down across from where he was at and leand against the cliff. And looked around. We had found a place between two cliffs. A canyon. If it rained again we would have to go inside his gundam. Better then sleeping in the rain I guess.

"Here"

I looked up and saw a cup in front of me. He was handing me something to drink.

"It might be ZAFT brand but it's better then nothing."

I took it.

I saw him starting to doze off.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm stationed on earth, I'm one of the ZAFT eight namherambma..."

He feel asleep...

what...

an...

idiot...

"He shouldn't just fall asleep and leave his prisioner ungaurded..." a said to myself.

I looked at his gun. Just on his side. I reached forward as if to take it then recoild. He had been so nice to me...but... I looked to his Gundam. I could just take it... I turned back and my hand started on it's journy again.

The fire gave me away. One of the logs gave way and it awoke the man. I grabed the gun and threw the blanket on top of him. As he struggles to get it off him, I got ready to shoot him down.

He threw the blanket off himself and pulled out his knife that was shethed on his leg.

"I am taking the Gundam."

"I don't want to hurt you, but I am still a ZAFT piolet, and if you try to take my Gundam, I will be forced to take your LIFE!"

I thought, I tried, and I couldn't do it. I threw the gun down. His eyes widened and he rushed towards me. He threw himself on top of me. The gun sounded through the quiet night.

I was half naked, and here was a fully grown man on top of me! He rolled of me and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY? TROWING A LOADED WEAPON LIKE THAT? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

It was then I noticed his hand go to his side. He was wounded.

"Oh my gosh did_ I_ do that?"

"It's just a scratch."

"Here let me help you."

He stood up and took some bandages out from his bag. "I can do it myself."

"NO!" I grabed his bag away from him holding it against my barly covered torso. "Let me help you! It's the least I can do for all that you have done for me!" He was reluctent at first but soon gave in. He let me undo is upper combat suit and pull it to his waist. He helped me pull off his shirt. When I thought he was hot before this was nothing compared to what I thought now. HE WAS SEXY!

He had a lot of muscles, but wasn't over buff. He was slender. I took the bandages and wrapped his wound. I needed to get really close to his body for this. When I was wrapping all the was around him I had to lean in and press my cheek to his chest. He was very warm. He had such smooth elegent skin. One must ask if he was natrully this way, or it was the result of a genitic enhancement. His skin felt tough, but smooth, firm, but soft. He was hot...

I finished to soon. He put on his shirt and upper part of his combat suit.

* * *

We slept that night under my blanket. It got cold. I was still in my underwhere. During the night we must have scooted closer because I slept craddled to his side, using his chest as a pillow. He was at a slant in his sleep, half on his side, half on his back. One arm held me gently to his side, the other was placed protectivly over my body, as if something could try to take me away. His chin was burried into my hair, and his hair, though short, managed to sprawl onto my cheek. When we woke up that morning... well we were in one heck of an awkward possition.

* * *

There will be more. This dosn't follow the story line. It has a lot added one. This fic is nowhere near done. When my next update will be? Who knows. I just loved this episode. BUT IT'S NO LONGER ON CARTOON NETWORK! I'm a 14 year old gil, it's not like I can afford the Anime chanal, now can I? 


End file.
